


Not Quite Dead

by KishaKK



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, The ending is so clichéd save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishaKK/pseuds/KishaKK
Summary: He won't wake up. He will wake up.I'll never see him again. I'll see him soon.He hates me. He told me that he loves me.He is dead. He is alive......Probably.





	Not Quite Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I finally got my AO3 account, so I decided, "why not post everything on my Fanfiction.net account?" 
> 
> My account there is KishaKKFanfic by the way.
> 
> Enjoy!

He won't wake up. He will wake up.

I'll never see him again. I'll see him soon.

He hates me. He told me that he loves me.

He is dead. He is alive...

...Probably.

Hinata kneeled before where Nagito lay comatose. It had been a month already, and everyone else had awoken from their coma. Everyone except Nagito.

Tears streamed down Hinata's eyes as he remembered Nagito's death. He had died right in front of everyone, yet they were all unaware. He remembered how Nagito's pale body had been impaled with a spear through his stomach. Nagito had died in the worst way possible- and he had planned it to be that way.

Unfortunately, at the class trial, Chiaki had been executed for a forced murder that she didn't know that she had commited. Two of their classmates died within the same day.

"It isn't fair," Hinata shouted while wiping away his tears. "None of this is fair!"

As Hinata mentally prepared himself for a final farewell, he stood, bending over where Nagito lay. He gently pressed his lips against Nagito's. He had wished for this moment for so long. Nagito's lips were severely chapped, yet still soft. Hinata's heart raced as he pulled away, his tears never-ending.

As Hinata began to walk away, he was met with a quiet, yet familiar voice. It was the voice of the one he loved, the one who had faced death much too soon.

"Hinata-kun?"

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh... I hope you enjoyed?


End file.
